creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Grute
Information *Body is mostly made up of a large, cylindrical head centered around a huge, monocular eye. *Body ends in a long, nearly lobster-like tail. *Possess a single mouth, with 15 rows of sharp, serrated teeth. Each of these rows have 100 teeth. *Head is heavily adorned with very sharp, Lekgolo-like quills Statistics *'Species Type:' Oily-blooded Terrestrial Vigintipod *'Lifestyle:' Solitary Predator *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Hunt (40% success rate) *'Armor:' Tail is armored, due to a vestigial evolution at some point in their blurry past. Still provides protection for the tail. *'Defenses:' Grutes are protected by a primary defense of a great number of very sharp quills that heavily adorn their backsides. Secondary defense is their incredibly tough and thick skin. Fleeing is not really much of an option for a Grute, and few would even attempt it in the first place, instead choosing to fight to the death as opposed to fleeing -- only juvenile Grutes are known to flee. *'Weapons:' The most obvious weapon of the Grute is its many rows of serrated teeth. Total, a healthy adult Grute will have upwards of 1,500 teeth with which it pulverizes any organic material that enters the oral opening. Their only other weaponry is their twenty chitinous legs, which they can bring down and puncture a foe who has fallen, after which they will typically crawl right over the creature, crushing it under their weight. However, they would certainly prefer to just eat their foe as opposed to crushing them. *'Tools:' Grutes cannot manipulate their surroundings, which is their biggest downfall. *'Method of Eating:' Prey is killed by being bitten and sawed to death by 1,500 teeth, and pulled into the huge mouth by jaw movements—if prey is dropped, it cannot be picked back up into the mouth, and the Grute might as well move on. Prey is pulled by muscle contractions down the short esophagus - lined with razor-sharp denticles that cut into the item and push it down - and into the cauldron-stomach, where it is broken down very quickly. From here, it is passed into the intestines, which processes the nourishment available and excretes it out the other end at the tip of the tail. [[image:Grute Spore.png|thumb|A Grute as they appeared in SPORE.]] *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity is reached after 3 years. Reproduce during the summer months. *'Gestation:' 2 weeks then lays eggs—eggs are "sweated" out of the skin underneath the Grute's quills. Unfertilized eggs will grow into females, while fertilized eggs become males. As Grutes are asexual, they also produce gametes, which are sweated out a few hours after the eggs on the lower half of the body. Eggs naturally become attached to the base of quills thanks to their adhesive nature. *'Offspring Incubation:' 1 week until eggs hatch after being laid. *'Number of Offspring:' 50 larvae per litter *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 20%—Grutes do take care of their young, but are slow-moving, and with their young residing on their backs, clever and swift predators can pick them off when they come down to the Grute's tail. Only about 10 of every 50 will typically survive the three years until maturity. *'Singular/Plural:' Grute / Grutes ''SPORE'' Statistics [[image:Grute Spore Download.png|frame|Downloadable PNG for SPORE.]] *'Health:' 42 *'Speed:' 1 *'Voice:' D'orca *'Sight:' Soulless *'Sprint:' 2 *'Sneak:' 1 *'Bite:' 2 *'Charge:' 1 *'Sing:' 1 *'Dance:' 2 *'Charm:' 1 Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Carnivores Category:Galactic Pests Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials